Save Me
by dollyrot
Summary: Raven's seen as dark, destructive... the picture of death. And yet he really does prove that opposites attract when Jackie Gayda comes calling..
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me**

**Title:** Save Me

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Jackie Gayda/Raven, Traci Brooks/Matt Bentley, Gail Kim/Jeff Jarrett

**Summary: **Raven's seen as dark, destructive - the picture of death. And yet he really does prove that opposites attract when Jackie Gayda comes calling..

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own WWE, TNA or any of the characters used. The idea for the story was something I got when I saw Jackie and Raven together at Final Resolution 2006.

**xxx**

_November 26th, 2005 – TNA iMPACT!_

Kip James had just attempted the Fameasser, but Jeff Jarrett had ducked out of the way of the kick and had rolled out of the ring. As he tried to recollect himself on the rampway, his breathing heavy from the match he was halfway through wrestling, he happened to look up at the Impact Zone tunnel. And there, he saw it. He saw the figure standing there, pointing at him with a scowl decorating their face. They were yelling, yelling out cruel and hateful things toward him. He begged them to stop, holding up a hand to try and stop them for coming down to the ring near him and Gail Kim. He was pleading, begging for their mercy. They didn't listen – shaking their head furiously so that their dirty blonde locks shook from side to side - and instead, came charging down the ramp. The fans were in awe, Jarrett, Gail and Kip were all shocked. What the hell was that person doing here?

_Jackie Gayda_.

Anybody that knew Jackie Gayda knew that she was tough. Heck, she'd roughed it out on a grueling competition known as Tough Enough, battling a serious knee injury to win herself the contract with the WWE, then WWF. Anybody that knew her knew that she wasn't afraid to get down and dirty – she'd taken it to the likes of Trish, Torrie, Sable, Stacy and Dawn Marie on numerous occasions. She had even been in the ring with male wrestlers and competitors before, so the likes of Jeff Jarrett intimidating her? The odds were slim to none. Which she had demonstrated when she had come right at him… he had thrown up his hands in an attempt to stop her, but she had pushed past him and had broken into a faster walk towards Jarrett's manager Gail, much to the fans' obvious delight. Unfortunately for her, Jarrett ran faster than her and stood between the two women, who were both yelling insults at each other over his shoulder.

"It's not what you think," that's what he was trying to tell her, that was his pathetic excuse for an explanation. "What do you mean; it's not what I think?" The blonde Knockout yelled angrily, "What else is it? Huh!" He, still holding up his hands to stop her from attacking either himself or Gail, glanced nervously over his shoulder at the Knockout behind him. Gail was glaring venomously at Jackie, eyes narrowed so tightly that they resembled a snake's eyes. Jackie noticed his backward look and pointed at her. "You're gone, girlie, you're _gone_!" Her gaze settled back on the NWA-TNA Heavyweight Champion's face; he looked nervous. Weary. Scared. He kept repeating himself, "It's not what you think." She shook her head angrily, "Then tell me! What _is_ it?" He held up his hands again as she neared him. She was getting closer, closer, and closer, with every step. This woman was starting to piss him off now. "I'll tell you… _LEAVE_!" Jarrett yelled, raising his hands and shoving her out of the way.

_He'd shoved her._

She stood there for a moment, letting all the emotions and feelings sink in. He'd just pushed her. Actually put his hands on her – very physically, she might add – and actually pushed her. The Nashville, Tennessee native began getting in her face, feeling like the bigger man after realizing he could put his hands on her. "I told you to leave, when I tell you to leave, I mean business." He prodded her chest. "Now get out of here!" During his little spiel, she had been growing angrier and angrier. So angry that it had all bubbled up inside of her, and now, it was she had popped the top of the bottle and was letting it all out by slapping him squarely on his ugly face. The audience, who had been begging for the slap, echoed it with an "oooh!" Then they roared as the blonde woman tackled the darker woman and began slapping the taste out of her mouth. Security appeared on the scene, attempting to split them apart as Jackie was still trying to take a swipe at Jarrett's girlfriend. They managed to pull Gail away from Jackie, sending her up one of the ramp ways. Jackie, after they had restrained her and made sure she had no way of attacking either Jarrett or Gail, was sent up the other.

They escorted her all the way to the backstage area, in the Knockout's locker room, where they placed her under supervision of the other Knockouts – Traci Brooks and So Cal Val. Gail was nowhere in sight, seemingly elsewhere in the building. "That was sure some fight out there, girl," Traci grinned at Jackie, who was sitting on one of the benches, breathing heavily, and her chest heaving. "Thanks Traci," Jackie grinned back through pants. She and Traci had met during the time Jackie had spent wrestling for the independents and had even wrestled each other a few times. "So," Val began as she capped the lid on her lipstick, "You going to tell us what's going on between you guys?" Jackie raised an eyebrow at the question. "Val, you know I can't… not yet, anyways." Val tossed her pretty red head, nodding in agreement. She understood the kind of situation Jackie was going through, having been in a situation where she had to keep a secret until the time was right, and decided to leave the subject alone, exiting the room, claiming that she had to go meet with someone else. Traci, however, looked at Jackie with a curious look on her face.

"You okay?"

"Perfect. Just fine. Fine and dandy." Traci laughed lightly. "You're so not. Come on, we'll go to the cafeteria or something, you can get a drink to calm down." She grabbed Jackie by the arm and pulled her up from her sitting position, pulling her laughingly out the door and down the hallway. As they walked down the hallway, Traci – a TNA veteran – pointed out all the rooms and superstars to the newest acquirement to their roster. "That's Roderick Strong, Austin Aries and Alex Shelley…" Three wrestlers, who were standing together in a group, stared at the girls as Traci pointed them out. Roderick sent a glare their way, Austin the briefest of waves and Alex a leer as he eyed them. Traci edged away, steering clear of them. "Umm… that's Team Canada… watch out for them." She pointed at a group of Canadians who were entering another locker room. The two Knockouts continued on down the hallway, until it forked – one way leading to a hall without lights, one leading to the cafeteria. The blonde one tilted her head confusedly in the way of the darkened hall.

"What's down there?"

"Raven."

"Raven?"

"Raven." Traci confirmed for her. "One of the superstars here? He hangs out by himself down there… all alone. Practically no one goes down there, because they know if they piss him off, he'll go nuts and beat the shit out of them." Jackie raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Surely he's not that… um…" "Psychotic?" The Canadian brunette laughed. "No, I don't _think_ he is." Jackie's face crumpled slightly, "I feel so bad for him." It was Traci's turn to look surprised. "Jackie, don't even _think_ about going down there. Seriously… if you do, it's your death wish." "But…" her voice trailed off as she continued to stare at the hallway. Traci grabbed her firmly by the wrist, "Come on, you're coming with me. If we're lucky, we might run into Matt and Christian along the way." As Traci pulled her off down the hall, Jackie couldn't help but glance back at the hallway… her thoughts of Jeff Jarrett and Gail Kim and whatever reason it was she attacked them completely out of her mind.

**xxx**

**A/N:** I know people are probably going to think the pairing is weird… I do too. I just think it's oddly cute, in a weird sort of way. Anyways, if you like it, please read and review (just click that little purple button in the corner) and I'll post the next chapter ASAP. If you don't, go check out one of my sane pairing fanfics… in my profile section. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Me**

**Title:** Save Me

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Jackie Gayda/Raven, Traci Brooks/Matt Bentley, Gail Kim/Jeff Jarrett

**Summary: **Raven's seen as dark, destructive - the picture of death. And yet he really does prove that opposites attract when Jackie Gayda comes calling..

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own WWE, TNA or any of the characters used. The idea for the story was something I got when I saw Jackie and Raven together at Final Resolution 2006.

**xxx**

_December 3rd, 2005 – TNA iMPACT!_

He staggered into his locker room, breathing heavily. He'd just been put through a hellacious House of Fun match with the Diamonds in the Rough, courtesy of that bastard Larry Zybszko. He barely even took heed of where he was going, he was stumbling around like a drunken man. Crimson blood covered his eyes, it was pouring straight from a wound in his forehead that he'd acquired during the match. His whole body was bruised and battered from the match. Despite Cassidy Riley's interference, the Diamonds in the Rough had managed to overpower him and pin him in his own kind of match. Blinded by his own blood, he leaned roughly against one of the lockers in the room, trying to catch his breath and recuperate. He couldn't and felt his knees give way. Succumbing to it, to the pain, he fell down to the floor, dropping to his knees before lying sprawled out on his back on the floor. He lay there for a moment or two, unmoving, just listening to the sound of his breathing patterns. They were uneven. Just like his "friends", they'd come and go – just like that. He was used to it, used to just lying there, in his locker room, his solstice, his sanctuary… alone. All by himself. He quietly closed his eyes, falling into a dreamy state of mind.

Raven barely paid attention to the sound of the door opening and closing. He barely registered the soft click as it shut. Right now, he was in his world… Raven's world. He was practically immune to everything else around him. He did pay attention, however, when a soft voice – a woman's voice – whispered, "This may sting a little, so think… happy thoughts, okay?" He felt something (it felt similar to a wet cloth) being wiped across his forehead, getting rid of the dry blood that caked his head and stemming the flow of any free blood that hadn't yet dried. That same person used her other hand to run across his eyes, wiping the blood away from there. Instinctively, Raven reached out and snatched that hand, gripping it tightly and wondering who in the hell had the courage or nerve to speak to him, let alone touch him. His eyes snapping open, a vision swam into view. A woman was crouching down beside him. She was… _pretty_. There was no other way to describe her. He surmised he could go into detail about the way her brown eyes were widening; the way her wavy blonde locks fell down past her shoulders… he shook the thought from his head and averted his gaze. His gaze fell on the red smeared across her free hand (one still clutched in his arm) and realized it was blood – _his_ blood – from wiping away the blood in his eyes. She hardly looked disgusted; she looked more concerned for him.

His head was fuzzy – who in the hell was she? He could barely remember a thing right now. All he could recall about her was that she was some crazy chick who had a weird personal vendetta against Jeff Jarrett. He could relate to that, of course, but that still didn't explain what the hell she was doing.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my locker room?"

That was all he managed to say, rather gruffly at that. She just stared tightly at his hand, still gripping tightly at her wrist. Her expression took on a blank look as she replied coolly with, "If you would be so kind to remove yourself from my wrist, perhaps I could answer." She wasn't going to be intimidated. She wasn't going to let what happened to other superstars before her happen again. He barely flinched, tightening his grip instead. The woman winced slightly – it _hurt –_ but didn't drop her gaze. "Yeah, I don't _think_ so. Nice try, girlie." He spat back bitterly, not caring at all that he was causing her pain. She bit her lip. "Jackie," was simply all the said, her hazel eyes boring into his eyes. "My name is Jackie Gayda." He sneered cruelly, lip curling in disgust. "Well, Jackie Gayda," A slight smirk was now playing at his mouth. "I would appreciate it if you kindly got the fuck out of my locker room."

There was silence for a moment.

"No."

"_Excuse me_?"

"I said no."

"And I say, if you don't, _I'll make you._"

Jackie's gaze slid from the wound she was working on with a cloth – he had been so immersed in arguing with her and getting her out of his room and out of his private time, that he hadn't noticed she had been wiping all the blood from him – to his face. A smile tugged at her lips. "If you were going to, you would have already." The blonde Knockout retorted kindly, raising her free arm and peeling a shocked Raven's fingers off her wrist. "In this brief meeting, I've discovered more about you than anyone ever has. My mission is accomplished for the day." She smiled a genuine smile. "So I'll be back next week. Traci and Matt are probably waiting for me, anyways." The former diva stood up and crossed the room, stopping at the door.

"You know… if you hold that against your wounds, the bleeding should stop." He looked away, just wanting her to leave already. He heard the door open and then, close, and looked over to confirm whether she was really gone or not. She was. But the objects she had been talking about weren't. Grouped together in a pile was a warm cloth, doused in water. Next to it was the bottle of antiseptic. No wonder it had stung, briefly. He stared at it for a moment. And then, stupidly, like a fool, followed her advice.

**xxx**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, guys; I really appreciated all your thoughts and feedback. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks this coupling is cool, in a weird sort of way. Anyways, hope you like the latest installment of 'Save Me' (sorry it's short)… please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Save Me**

**Title:** Save Me

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Jackie Gayda/Raven, Traci Brooks/Matt Bentley, Gail Kim/Jeff Jarrett

**Summary: **Raven's seen as dark, destructive - the picture of death. And yet he really does prove that opposites attract when Jackie Gayda comes calling..

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own WWE, TNA or any of the characters used. The idea for the story was something I got when I saw Jackie and Raven together at Final Resolution 2006.

**xxx**

_December 11th, 2005 – TNA Turning Point PPV_

She walked out there, fuming angrily, during his – Jeff Jarrett's, she meant – match. He'd angered the petite blonde last week. She'd come out during his brawl with one of her friends, Christian Cage, to try and help him out. He'd already been attacked and blindsided by Bobby Roode, he didn't need to be double-teamed by Jarrett too. After slapping him silly, Jackie had been escorted out by security. Jarrett, the bastard he was, had tried to retaliate by striking her while she was being carted out, up the ramp. And she'd just smirked sardonically at him, trying to infuriate him even more.

And now, they were at Turning Point, and she had jumped on the apron. Jarrett, bleeding from the forehead, had pushed her. She slapped the taste out of his mouth, reveling in her glory as Jarrett turned around and was immediately Gored by Rhino, another old friend of hers. A gleeful expression crossed her face, but that was soon marred by the current NWA-TNA Heavyweight Champion kicking out from the pinfall attempt, miraculously. She pouted even more when security again submerged on her, pulling her off the apron and away from ringside. She began cursing wildly at the guards tugging at her arms, trying to free herself from their iron-clad grips.

"She's a pretty one, ain't she?" Raven, who'd been watching the match closely on his television, looked up into the face of his pseudo "friend"-slash-stalker-slash-fanboy, Cassidy Riley. He scowled angrily. "No. She's an annoying bitch, actually." He paused for dramatic effect; thinking hard, and then added, "So, if she comes by, don't let her in." Cassidy, always up for doing something good for his idol, nodded cheerfully. "Now get out." Again, Cassidy nodded, and exited quietly. Raven didn't really know why he put up with him – what with him acting and even _dressing_ like him – but for some reason, he did. For some reason, he let that kid into his life… into his _heart_. 'It was so messed up,' he thought to himself as he unlaced his boots. He'd just won a hard fought match against Chris Kanyon. Or Chris K as he liked to be called nowadays. Larry Zybszko had arranged another one of his surprise opponents for him. So, just to spite him, Raven had toyed with Kanyon at first, before earning the one-two-three and the satisfaction of seeing the pissed off expression of Larry's face as the referee raised his hand in victory. It was sweet. First PJ Polaco, now Chris K. Who was next, The Sandman? Raven snorted at the thought.

Zybszko was such an idiot. No matter who he was going to throw at him, Raven was going to beat them anyway. He couldn't lose. Not when so much was at stake._ Especially_ because so much was at stake. He just couldn't!

He stretched his arm widely in front of him, stripping himself of his boots and socks and discarded them into his locker. He stared down at his bare feet and wiggled his toes out of complete boredom. A giggle at the doorway interrupted his train of thoughts. He quickly looked over, the faintest of blushes creeping onto his cheeks, and saw her – _that girl_ – standing at the door, a mischievous expression on her face. He narrowed his eyes so dangerously; it was reminiscent of a snake's eyes. "Now how the fuck did you get in here?" Her eyes, however, twinkled with delight and happiness. "Cassidy Riley let me in. I persuaded him that I really was a friend of yours and he said 'any friend of Raven's is a friend of mine,' and let me inside." He growled. She was smart, that girl, very devious.

'That kid's, on the other hand, is dead.'

"I suppose he's friendless because you and I have no relationship whatsoever." He spat back bitterly, trying to tear his eyes away from the blonde's, but finding that he couldn't, which annoyed him to no end. She looked slightly confused. "He's not friendless. He's got you." Raven let out a bark of cruel laughter, though inside his head he couldn't help but agree with her. "Friend? Don't make me laugh. He's no friend of mine; all he's good for is being a little lapdog." Neither of them took their eyes off of each other. "You don't mean that," she responded quietly. "You, albeit begrudgingly, took him under your wing. And now, you can't help but enjoy his company. You count him as a friend and probably as your only one." He scowled furiously. Who the hell did this chick think she was? Dr. Phil with breasts? "Where do you get off, spouting all this crap?" The newest Knockout smiled lightly, taking a few steps towards him. "It's a shame that it's not 'crap' that I'm spouting." Now she was only a few inches in front of him. He tried to back off a little, but found she had backed him into the lockers. She reached out with her hand and lay it on his chest, over his heart. She felt it quicken rapidly… mainly because his anger was rising; he didn't like people touching him. He wasn't a touchy-feely person.

"You need to open this and let more people in. Not everyone is going to hurt you, okay? You just need to break down the walls that guard you and become free." For the second time in two weeks, he gripped at her wrist tightly. He wasn't going to take that kind of crap from anyone, especially from a newbie girl. "Get out." Again, she removed his hand from hers. "Fine. But let me ask you something before I do. Your name is Raven, right?" Silence. "If that's so, why are you so afraid to spread your wings and fly?" He had a cutting comment about her and "spreading" things that would have surely reduced her to tears at the tip of his tongue, but said nothing.

It really was a very good question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Save Me**

**Title:** Save Me

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Jackie Gayda/Raven, Traci Brooks/Matt Bentley, Gail Kim/Jeff Jarrett

**Summary: **Raven's seen as dark, destructive - the picture of death. And yet he really does prove that opposites attract when Jackie Gayda comes calling..

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own WWE, TNA or any of the characters used. The idea for the story was something I got when I saw Jackie and Raven together at Final Resolution 2006.

**xxx**

_December 17th, 2005 – TNA iMPACT!_

He'd arrived a little late to the arena in Orlando, Florida, mostly due to incompetent staff and plane complications. So whom could blame the Raven for being a little pissed off? But when he walked into his locker room, he got angrier. Sitting on one of the steel benches inside, watching the television (as a returning Gail Kim quarreled with a confused Jeff Jarrett) with a slight smirk on her face, was none other than that girl. That _woman_. That Knockout. That Jackie Gayda. He couldn't understand how, or why, she did this. How could she just do that? Just stroll in there like they were close, like they were friends, and sit down on one of his chairs like she owned the place? He paused for a moment, his hand resting gently on the doorframe, watching her. Watching her just sit delicately on the bench, her legs swinging cutely beneath her. Oh _god, _did he just use the word cute to describe something? And about a girl? Obviously, this girl was spending too much time around him…

He cleared his throat loudly, setting his bags down with a thud. The sudden disturbances in the near-quiet room piqued her attention – she turned around on the seat, a smile suddenly appearing on her face. "Raven!" He narrowed his eyes darkly at her; they were so narrow they resembled a snake's eyes. He looked vicious, malicious. Scary. Her smile faltered as he walked over to her. His hand shot out towards a steel chair propped up neatly against the wall. Gripping it tightly, he unfolded it and set it down on the floor, so that the back of it was facing her. Then lowered himself down onto it, his arms rest on the back of the chair. He didn't say anything at first, but the tension inside the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally, he spoke. "Why are you doing this?" She tilted her head to the right a little, looking utterly innocent and bewildered as her eyes widened and her hair slipped down the nape of her neck. "Doing what?" She blinked. He growled at her. "You may be blonde, but don't play dumb with me, bitch." The tiniest of smiles crossed her lips. "I can't think what you're talking about, Raven."

With a frustrated scream, he climbed out of his chair. Quick as lightning, he'd crossed the bit of the room separating him and her, and gripped her arm tightly – yet again. She'd seen him coming and had jumped off the bench as fast as she could, backing into a locker. Yet he'd been too fast for her and now, he had her where he wanted her. At his mercy. At his whim, at his every wish and call. _Now who's the dominant one?_ That's what he felt like saying to this girl. But the words were caught in his throat when he realized the position they were in. Their bodies pressed up against each others; he could feel every curve of her body. Her breath was warm against his skin; he could feel it causing tingles to run up and down his spine. And then, the electricity he had felt at her touch had shocked him, the speed of his heart-beat. It was beating, faster and faster, over and over. It was scary… something Raven thought he'd never feel. _Fear._ He was terrified of the way this girl was making him feel. It was like a rollercoaster, going up and down the hills, flipping upside down on the loop-di-loops. No-one spoke for that brief moment. She cleared her throat.

"Raven?"

He bowed his head, making his eyes invisible to her behind all his hair. "Why can't you just be like the others? The ones who have hurt me and just moved on with their lives?" Jackie's free hand somehow made it's way underneath all his hair to his face. He flinched when her hand started stroking his cheek lightly. "Raven…" she paused for a moment, brushing his dirty hair out of his face. "It's because I know. It's because I know what it's like to be hurt and have your heart broken. And if that's what it felt like the one time I did, I can't even begin to imagine how you feel."

There was utter silence.

He looked down at her.

There were tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't start crying." He stated gruffly. "Don't you dare start crying." Her free hand reached up to her eyes and wiped away tears that threatened to spill. "I'm not, I don't know what you're talking about." He just snorted his laughter. She smiled a weak smile. "I'd better be going now." He was about to open his mouth to retort back with "And not a moment too soon," when she stood on her tip-toes and pecked him lightly on the cheek. He froze in his tracks; he felt a rather odd sensation on his cheek where her lips had just been. She entangled herself from his grasp and exited his room quietly, without a noise. He turned around just to see her whip out of sight, just to see the door close with a click.

Suddenly he found he couldn't wait for next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Save Me**

**Title:** Save Me

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Jackie Gayda/Raven, Traci Brooks/Matt Bentley, Gail Kim/Jeff Jarrett

**Summary:** Raven's seen as dark, destructive - the picture of death. And yet he really does prove that opposites attract when Jackie Gayda comes calling..

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own WWE, TNA or any of the characters used. The idea for the story was something I got when I saw Jackie and Raven together at Final Resolution 2006.

**xxx**

"You're back."

The tiniest of smiles formed on his lips as he heard the door open, then close, with a small click. He was facing in the direction of his locker – having just placed his carry-bag containing his entire luggage inside of it, inside the actual locker itself – so he couldn't see her. Yet. But somehow, even the thought of her being there made him feel oddly warm inside. He didn't like these feelings, mainly because it wasn't right for him to be feeling this way, he shouldn't have been feeling that way about her. He supposed that he should be cursing her for making him feel like this. But even thinking that just made him think back to the days he'd sit all by himself in his car; lonesome. The radio would be turned up full boil, mainly to give him the company he rarely received. One song that particularly kept repeating itself over and over in his mind was 'Pretty Girl' by Sugarcult. _And that's what you get for falling again, you can never get him outta your head._ If Raven just replaced the word him with her, then he'd get the way he was feeling lately. As for the present… he spun around on the spot, careful to hide his tiny smile by replacing it with a menacing glare and saw…

Cassidy Riley?

His menacing glare turned into something for real, his eyes narrowing into complete and utter slits. His little follower just stared back innocently; unaware that he'd done something wrong. "Riley! What are you doing here?" The question was yelled – a rather unpleasant way to be greeted by someone you classified as a 'friend'. Cassidy blinked wildly, taken aback. "Uhh.." Raven's hands balled into fists by his sides, a sure sign of his anger increasing. "I-just-came-to-tell-you-what-Traci-told-me-and-that-was-that-Jackie's-going-to-be-late!" He let this sentence out all in one go, like if he didn't say it then, he wouldn't say it ever. Raven felt like he was a balloon – like someone had pricked him with a pin and now all the air inside of him was flowing out; he was deflating. He didn't say anything for a moment – his silence caused Cassidy to look at him curiously.

"Raven…?"

"Shut up!" He lifted his head, brushing his dyed locks from his eyes. "Why are you even delivering this message? It's not like I care!" He scowled furiously at the little messenger boy, who just shrugged. "I just thought…" "Well you thought wrong!" He snapped bitterly. Cassidy began to back away – he'd seen Raven like this before and knew from personal experience if he didn't get away soon, the man would begin to throw things at him. He shuddered at the thought of the last time he'd managed to piss Raven off, it hadn't been very pretty, to be honest. Without a response, he quickly exited the room, leaving Raven alone.

He stood in the center of the room, thoughts running through his head. He wanted them to go away, so he decided that a shower would help him clear his head a little. He headed into the adjoining bathroom and stripped down to his birthday suit – tattoos, piercings and all. The water felt cool against his skin, somewhat calming. It relaxed him considerably, and when he exited the shower stall approximately ten minutes later, white towel wrapped firmly around his waist, that girl wasn't even on his mind. In fact, his thoughts were completely and utterly focused on the training session he was going to put himself through that night – lots of exercising, (which involved stretching, running, the works) followed by an intense session in the ring. Hopefully he'd find someone, one of the superstars perhaps, who wasn't so scared of him that they'd help him train. Cassidy might, if he wasn't too freaked about getting him pissed off. Actually, now that he thought about it, as he unwrapped his towel, dropped it to the floor and began to dress himself in his ring-gear, that was a pretty good idea. He gave himself props for it.

Now that he was dressed, he could do whatever he wanted to. But first, he had to slip out of his dressing room unnoticed. That was part of his mystique – he was silent, dark, always missing. He never showed up unless it was necessary, until he found the time was right. He reached at the doorknob, only to find it turning in his hands. Surprising, he backed away, steeling himself. He was prepared to yell at Cassidy Riley again – to really let him have it – only it wasn't him standing in the doorway.

It was her.

She wore a small black tank and a pink and grey plaid skirt, as well as a matching pink perma flush on her face due to how fast she'd just been running through the hallways. Her chest rose with every breath she took. He just blinked his shock away, glaring furiously down at her tiny frame. "Didn't think _you'd_ be showing up." He folded him arms over his chest gruffly. She looked pained as she looked up at him, her eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry; I was in a traffic jam…"

When he didn't reply, the Knockout grinned slyly. "Did _you miss me_, Raven?" At these words, he immediately turned on his heel and started heading back into his locker room. "What the fuck are you on? NO!" He began rustling around in his locker, looking for an object that didn't exist. Jackie smirked, creeping up behind him and resting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, then reached up and viciously knocked her hand away. "I think you did..." His reply was a snarling "DID NOT!" as he spun around, fists clenched in anger. The blonde pointedly ignored the way his fists were balled, unwrapping them with her fingers, and slipping her hands inside so that their hands were intertwined.

"Admit it," she pushed further, "You missed me." He stared down at their hands, clasped together, odd expression in his eyes. Because, as he stared down at their hands, it was then he knew that he was in trouble. Even though he'd been trying his best not to like her, as a friend or especially as more, he wasn't able to stop himself. He wasn't doing a very good job of it. He opened his mouth to speak, but she laid a finger upon his lips. She looked up at him, her fingers traveling over his scruffy cheeks and chin, before she leaned up and kissed him gently. It was soft and sweet; he couldn't help but savour the taste of her strawberry flavoured lip gloss carefully applied upon her mouth. He couldn't even begin to explain how he felt at that very moment that girl's lips touched his – his heart had swelled though. She pulled away moments later, feeling somewhat satisfied. Raven sighed as he leaned back against the cool metal of his locker.

"I can't."

"No one's stopping you."

"I am."

"You're allowed to be human, you know. Keep that in mind."

He had bowed his head, running his hands through his hair in frustration. That girl got under his skin in the most impossible way, and yet, he loved it. It drove him crazy, and yet, so did she – in a perfectly good way, of course. But when he looked up, she had disappeared.

She had gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Save Me**

**Title:** Save Me

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Jackie Gayda/Raven, Traci Brooks/Matt Bentley, Gail Kim/Jeff Jarrett

**Summary:** Raven's seen as dark, destructive - the picture of death. And yet he really does prove that opposites attract when Jackie Gayda comes calling...

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own WWE, TNA or any of the characters used. The idea for the story was something I got when I saw Jackie and Raven together at Final Resolution 2006. Lyrics are from "My Baby" by Juke Kartel and "Danger! High Voltage" by Electric Six.

**xxx**

It had been a peaceful two weeks.

Two whole weeks since she'd kissed him.

They had been a weird fourteen days. Not because he'd figured out her plan of visiting him every week and had gone to the utmost lengths to ignore her; he'd gone to extremes to avoid her – hiding wherever he could (Cassidy Riley had been on it, but he'd be damned if there wasn't times when he thought Riley would crack and tell her), but because of the lack of her in his locker room. The lack of her presence gave the room odd vibes. Angry vibes. Depressed vibes. It lacked her happiness, her smile, her overall. The lack of her presence left a hole inside of him, like a gaping wound on someone's leg or arm. Five days into this, he'd realized why.

He missed her.

He missed her being there, he missed her stupid jokes, he missed her smile, he missed the way she'd laugh, he just plain old missed her and it was driving him absolutely insane, utterly crazy. He wasn't supposed to be missing her; he wasn't supposed to be getting attached. If there was anything that annoyed the most in the world, it was getting attached to someone. Liking them, loving them, missing them, and adoring them. Fuck that. The world was about survival, beating all the wrongs and not caring about the rights. If you wanted to survive, then you were better off alone.

That was a reason why he hadn't wanted to see her.

The other was because he'd enjoyed that kiss and he knew that if he saw her, he'd want to do it again. And again, and again and again.

He hadn't seen her since then. But he knew she wanted to see him. Cassidy Riley would always come back with reports of her stopping by his locker room, wanting to talk. He'd talk about the way they'd talk instead; about the way her face crumpled whenever he'd tell her 'no, Raven's not here.' The way it seemed as though her heart was breaking.

She hadn't come by yet this week, but he surmised it was only inevitable. He couldn't keep avoiding her any longer, he hated having to be change and stretch in the men's locker room, when his own sanctuary was only a hallway away – he needn't stop himself from being cheerful because of a girl. Speaking of girls, he could distinctly hear two of them as they walked past. If he had identified their voices correctly, it was both Traci Brooks and So Cal Val. Their topic of discussion? Him, of course.

"Yeah, he's funny. He still had no idea that Jackie's in love with him."

"You think Jackie loves him in that way?"

"I think Jackie loves him in every way."

She was in love with him.

If he hadn't been in shock the time she kissed him, he was in shock right now. She was in love with him. In love with him, Raven. This girl, this pretty girl – who could more than likely have anyone she wanted – was in love with him? The freak? The psycho? What the… he couldn't believe this. It couldn't possibly be true. It was just two girls spreading rumours. Granted, those two girls were her best friends… But wait! They were just expressing their opinions – they thought she was, they didn't know for sure. For some reason, he found this more disappointing than the last.

There was a knock at the door. But there was no answer. The person on the other side simply barged in – of course it would be her, he didn't need to be a psychic to figure this out. And it was.

There she was, standing in the doorway, the tiniest of smirks on her face.

"Don't even say it," he stated gruffly, not daring to look her in the eye. She slid closer towards him, an odd expression on her face now. "You were avoiding me." He nodded, his response coming in the form of a grunt. "I had to. You kissed me." She gripped his chin with her fingers, forcing him to look at her. She was tilting her head cutely to the side, a grin unfurling on her lips.

He knew what she was thinking. "Don't you dare."

She did dare though.

_Fighting words put up a front_

_You crumble when I slip the tongue_

She leaned down, her lips brushing against his lightly. He couldn't stop himself this time. His arms flew out from the sides of his body to pull her closer, to pull her down onto his lap, as he kissed her back hungrily. His tongue found the seam of her lips, forcing its way inside her mouth. He explored, getting to do some of the things he had wanted to do since two weeks ago, even though he knew he shouldn't, he shouldn't be the one getting attached and furthering this relationship. He found himself moving his lips, finding another surface, capturing the skin of her neck roughly. Her body was pressed up against his; he could feel the way her heart was beating madly like a jackhammer. Her hand was on his cheek, on his chest, moving down towards his stomach and suddenly this fantasy was becoming a bit too real for him, he was falling back into reality like someone falling into a giant black hole. He tore his lips away from her, cursing madly under his breath as he seized her upper arms and wrenched himself apart from her.

"Jesus, woman."

_Danger, danger! High voltage!_

_When we touch, when we kiss!_

Her hair was tussled, her cheeks were flushed. She looked confused but there was an undeniable happiness in her eyes as she looked at him, brows furrowed in a knot. He shook his head violently. "I can't do this, that shouldn't have gone that far. You can't do this." She took a step back, eyes widening in pure shock. He was still holding her arms however, so she couldn't go that far. His grip was strangely gentle. He wasn't letting her have him, but he wasn't letting her go, either. "Don't do this. Don't come back here," was his warning to her. He was searching her face, his eyes begging her for different things at the same time.

"I can't promise you that, Raven." The former NWA Champion stared at her strangely. "I think about you," she told him solemnly, more serious than she'd ever been in her entire life. "I think about being with you."

He closed his eyes and freed her arms reluctantly. When he reopened his eyes, they were more resolute. "Don't you think I don't know that? Don't you think I do the same? Don't you think that maybe this could be what I want, but can't have? Our worlds are miles apart, woman, you need to learn that." He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're you. I'm me. We don't mix."

"Is that why you kissed me back?" There was a twinkling in her eyes now. What had seemed so serious a minute ago now was lightened. He glared vehemently at her, eyes forming tiny slits.

"Look blondie, I don't know why I did that." He groaned in a very loud, angry fashion. The frustration was seeping in. He did know why he did it, but there was no way he was going to admit that to her face… to anyone's face. "I need to think about this. I need alone-time. Promise me you'll never, ever do this again, woman. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

She did go, but she didn't promise him anything, knowing in her heart that she'd be back the next week. She couldn't do that, she couldn't leave him. She left him with parting words however, from one of her favourite quotes.

_"If one is afraid, one can only become unafraid by facing that which causes the fear."_

Then she shut the door behind her and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Save Me**

**Title:** Save Me

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Jackie Gayda/Raven, Traci Brooks/Matt Bentley, Gail Kim/Jeff Jarrett

**Summary:** Raven's seen as dark, destructive - the picture of death. And yet he really does prove that opposites attract when Jackie Gayda comes calling...

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own WWE, TNA or any of the characters used. The idea for the story was something I got when I saw Jackie and Raven together at Final Resolution 2006. Lyrics come from "Believe" by Franka Potente.

**xxx**

They were booked to be at the same independent promotion.

He'd scanned the card, relief weighing in at the back of his mind. Although he missed her when she wasn't there, he thought maybe he could put these few days without her to good use. Perhaps he could use these few days away from her – away from TNA – to get over these small feelings for her he seemed to have developed. Maybe he could go to some local bars, maybe pick up some random chicks for an emotion-free one night stand…

… but then he'd re-read the card, just to make sure, and he'd spotted her name. Right there, at the bottom, in brackets, beside one of the male wrestlers. So, she'd be managing AJ Styles tonight, who really cared though? Not him! Just because ladies threw themselves at him wherever he went, pssh, that didn't bother him! Not at all! Why would it?

_I don't believe you can resist the things that don't make sense_

Then he'd seen them standing together backstage, laughing over a private joke told between them and he'd felt a surge of jealousy rise from the pit of his stomach. His fists clenched by his sides, into tiny balls. Jackie suddenly realized he was standing there and looked over, sending him a little wave and a special smile. He felt a wave of embarrassment rush over his face – he'd been caught starting – so he sent her a filthy look in response and turned away, folding his arms over his chest in a huff.

A sly voice was at his ear and for once it wasn't hers. It was Christian Cage's as he said, "I saw that." Suddenly the man was by his side, sitting down beside him as he pulled on his wrestling boots, prepping himself for his match against Jeff Jarrett. Raven just sent him a glare, not bothering this man with an answer. "Are you _blushing_, Raven?" The blonde Canadian was laughing softly now, his lips curling into the tiniest of smirks. His fingers pinched his cheeks, like an aunt would to a child whom she found adorable. "Why, I do believe you are. I didn't think you felt that way about her. I mean, I didn't think you felt that way about _anyone_."

A snarl came out of Raven's mouth as he slapped the blonde's hand away from his face. "I'm not. And I _don't_. I have no idea where you got that idea." Christian rolled his eyes sarcastically, raising a finger to his chin as he gave his response, dripping with malice. "Gee, I don't know. How about the look on your face just then?" Raven snorted. "You mean the part where I evilled her?" Christian chuckled, he was as good at this game as Raven pretended to be. "Sure. Or maybe the part when she smiled?" The blonde Canadian shook his head to himself, smiling widely.

There was a pause in their conversation, a definite lull as Raven turned this over in his mind. Finally, he turned over towards this guy, who was simply staring at him intently, and asked him one simple question.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You are completely blind to what's in front of you."

"Fuck you."

He sighed loudly, giving up completely. "You're in love with her, idiot."

"No."

"Oh, but you are. I don't know the entire situation between you guys, but from what I just gathered just then, you're in love with her. Don't give me that look, you are. Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with, Raven, my good man."

"But I'm not. I _don't_ fall in love with people."

Christian scoffed in his face. "Nice try, Romeo. But you're completely head over heels. Now why don't you do something about it before someone else tries to sweep her off her feet?"

"_Now_ what are you trying to say?"

Christian shrugged, pointing towards the two, still standing in the corner, always laughing. Always talking. Always looking too chummy for their own good. "Come on, man. Look all around you. There's plenty of male prospects in TNA. There are even plenty of them waiting here in the indies. There's so many people that she could date."

Raven propped his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. "Good. I hope she does. Maybe it'll get her off my back for awhile and _out_ of my locker room."

Another voice interrupted, this one coming in the form of Cassidy Riley. He was dressed for their tag-match later on that evening, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "Get who out of your locker room? Me? Jackie?" Christian simply sent a knowing glance towards the dark one, smirking even wider at his words. Cassidy was laughing loudly now. "She told me about last week, you know. It didn't really seem like you wanted her out of your locker room then."

"Shut _up,_ Riley."

Christian's interest was immediately piqued at these words. He raised an eyebrow sharply. "What happened, Cass?" The smaller man waved his hand absent mindedly, with a 'don't-carish' attitude about his demeanor. "Oh. That. They kissed. They came very close to -" A hand, belonging to Raven, was slapped across his mouth, preventing him from saying anything else. Cassidy originally tried squirming away, but realized it was pointless and stopped straight away. Raven didn't want to look at Christian, but he did. The grin spreading across his face could only be described as "shit-eating".

"Shut the fuck up, Cage."

"You…" he pointed a finger towards him, shaking with laughter now. "You kissed Jackie Gayda and you try and claim you're not in love with her. Good one, Raven, good one." A punch was delivered to Cassidy's left arm and Christian's right by the dark one, and then retreated to his position on the bench, doing what he did best – sulking. Christian, still grinning like a complete psycho, turned to Cassidy Riley.

"Don't you think he's in love with her, Riley?"

"Who's in love with whom now?"

They'd been so absorbed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed the pairing of AJ Styles and Jackie Gayda walk over, looks of total curiousity upon their faces. This was when Raven looked up abruptly, only to send both Cassidy and Christian sharp glares. The two exchanged looks, before Christian casually leaned forward and, with a totally innocent expression on his features, waved his hand. "Oh, me and Denise. Duh." Jackie giggled, she knew Denise from their days in the WWE together – Christian had occasionally brought her on the road with him.

"Yeah, obviously," Cassidy rolled his eyes. "Who else could be in love in this room?" Raven's look turned from mad to absolutely sour, a scathing look was sent his supposed friend's way. Jackie looked at Raven, eyebrows furrowed in a knot. Confused, that was what she was; it was obvious by her face.

"I've no idea."

Those were her words. He looked at her, only to find she was looking directly at him. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, and then she looked away.

Christian, who'd been watching the entire exchange, sighed loudly – very over the top. "I'm probably going to regret doing this later, but… for god's sake! It's _so_ obvious that the only two people in love in this damn room are _you two_!" He used his index and middle fingers to point, waggling them between the blonde and the raven. Raven snapped, jumping to his feet. His balled fists grabbed a hold of Christian's neat shirt.

"Take that back!"

"Why? You know it's true."

"It is _NOT_!"

("I'm so flattered that he's so vocal about the fact he doesn't love me," was the sly comment Jackie made to AJ, whispering in his ear. AJ simply smirked at the comment, knowing that laughter would only entice more anger from the former NWA Champion.)

"Prove it," Christian stated coolly, eyes locked with Raven's. Neither man moved an inch. Raven released his grip on Christian slightly. "And how the fuck do you suggest I do that, Cage?" The grin had appeared back on Christian's face now as his next words tumbled from his sarcastic mouth: "Kiss her. If you feel nothing, then we'll accept that you feel nothing for her, as you insist."

"That's evil, Christian." AJ spoke the right words, but the ever-growing smirk on his lips suggested otherwise. Cassidy Riley wore the same expression. It was plainly obvious to see that the fellow superstars were getting a kick out of Raven's awkwardness. Surprisingly, it was Jackie who protested against this public display of affection.

"_No_ WAY!" She cried, arms flailing wildly. "You guys are so mean! That's just cruel. He obviously doesn't want to do it, and besides, I don't want to ei-" Raven caught her – not to mention, the rest of the boys – off-guard by reaching out with his hands, cupping her by the cheeks and crushing her lips with his own – kissing her. Of his own accord! She was so stunned that she didn't even know how to react, but the moment she had finally gotten used to the feeling, the kiss, the fact that _Raven_ was kissing her, he had pulled away, pausing briefly by her ear, and was glaring around at all the wrestlers, whom were staring at him, bug-eyed.

"Well?" He demanded to know, hands on his hips now. None of the wrestlers said anything, still too stunned to react. "Point proven, I think." He snarled, spitting bitterly as he made his exit from the room, storming out furiously.

All three men looked at each other, and then looked at Jackie, shrugging. This tangled web of love and lies between them was getting too difficult for them, something they didn't want to be involved or a part of.

"Are you okay?" Christian questioned her, prodding her slightly. Her answer came in the form of a simple shrug and nod… she was rather confused. Not by the kiss, or his reaction, but rather the words he'd whispered to her when he'd paused by the side of her head, his words tickling her ear.

"_I hate the way you make me feel."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Save Me  
Title:** Save Me  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings:** Jackie Gayda/Raven, Traci Brooks/Matt Bentley, Gail Kim/Jeff Jarrett  
**Summary:** Raven's seen as dark, destructive - the picture of death. And yet he really does prove that opposites attract when Jackie Gayda comes calling.  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own WWE, TNA or any of the characters used. The idea for the story was something I got when I saw Jackie and Raven together at Final Resolution 2006. And I also know that the timing in this story is probably way off, but oh well. 

xxx

_Final Resolution 2006 – Post-match_

Here he was.

In the bar.

Just like he used to be.

Getting drunk.

Anyone who hadn't seen Final Resolution would've asked why. The answer was rather simple… he'd lost to Sean Waltman, thus losing his job. He'd lost to Sean Waltman, thus losing the only chance he had of regaining the Heavyweight gold. He'd lost to Sean Waltman, thus losing the only chance of ever getting redemption on Jeff Jarrett and Larry Z for everything they'd ever done to him, the tiniest bit of revenge. That girl had come up to him, looking quite… stunning, if he sadly said so himself, insisting she knew what had gone on and, in fact, she had it on tape as proof. He'd blown her off, instead choosing to come to the bar and "drink his sorrows away". People – superstars and fans alike – kept approaching him and telling him what tough luck he had, didn't he, because now he had no hope in life and wasn't that a gosh-forsaken shame.

So there he was, downing his third – or was it fourth? Or maybe even his fifth? He couldn't exactly remember – beer. That was when that girl – he wasn't even surprised this time either, her appearance was simply becoming a regular occurrence in his life; she'd pop up when he'd least suspect it. Plus he was kinda really starting to feel the effects of the beers he'd been downing; at least the pain he had been feeling had been numbed by the alcohol he'd been drinking.

"Hey," she nodded at him, slurping away at her martini.

He simply grunted in response, picking up his bottle of beer and gulping the remainders down, before calling for another.

"I'm gonna get you your job back."

As his job was on his list of top priorities, as it was one of the most important things in his life to him right now, he had to look at her with a questionable look written all over his features. "And pray tell blondie, how are you going to manage that? Last time I checked you weren't exactly in a high position within the company." She simply smiled politely back at him, despite the jab at her.

"Remember my list of demands?"

He didn't, but he nodded anyway.

"I said that the only way I won't show that tape is if my list of demands are met. And, if I'm feeling nice," she stirred her martini thoughtfully. "I can add your getting rehired to that list, Raven."

He felt a rush of excitement bubble up inside of him, but he couldn't let her know the way she was making him feel at that exact moment. Eyes wide, he turned to her.

"You'd really do that for me?"

She nodded wordlessly.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything – a word of gratitude, perhaps? Even a thank you? - but suddenly felt the beers catching up to him. A wave of nausea passed over him, suddenly he felt dizzy. He lurched forward, covering his mouth. The blonde Knockout suddenly realized what was happening and gripped him tightly by the arm, pulling him from his chair and dragging him across the dance floor… all the way to the bathrooms. There, he found his solstice in a toilet stall… the Knockout cringing (then blushing, when she noticed she'd interrupted Christian Cage in the act of 'finishing his business' by the wall) when she heard the splattering noises that emancipated from behind the closed door.

Once Christian had zipped his pants up, he walked over to her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. She felt so weak that she nearly buckled under his weight. He noticed this and cocked an eyebrow at her. His words hardly comforted her, but he attempted to sound soothing.

"Relax. He'll be fine. He just needs to get it all out of his system."

She was worried now.

"How often does this happen?"

An odd look crossed Christian's features.

"I think that… when he's sad."

The splattering noises had stopped. The two fellow TNA superstars looked at each other for a brief moment before entering the stall. A putrid smell emitted from the inside, causing Christian to wrinkle his nose in disgust as he stepped over Raven, who was slumped over against the toilet, arms wrapped around it. Jackie knelt down beside him, her hands gripping his tightly. He simply looked up and glared at her through bleary eyes as he brushed off her hand. He helped himself up off the ground, stumbling out of the door. Jackie and Christian both stayed still for a split second, until they heard him crumple to the floor outside. Both dashed out there, using their hands to wrap his arms around their shoulders.

"The hotel?" Christian queried.

"You betcha."

**xxx**

After Raven had slurred out his hotel room number (not to mention, a dozen other expletives and confessions that even made Jackie blush), they managed to drag him up there, nearly doubling over under the weight that the unwilling superstar was pressing against them.

"We really need to wake him up."

Christian nodded. "I'll get some Coke and painkillers. No doubt he has some somewhere..."

The blonde Knockout gaped. "Christian! You can't go through his stuff!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he smirked. "While I'm doing this, you can sober him up by getting him in the shower. That's your job because you've more than likely undressed him before, and you'll more than likely do it again."

Jackie at least had the decency to blush at this comment, Christian cackling in the background behind her.

Still, she obliged with his request, wrapping an arm of her own around Raven's shoulders and helping him into the adjoining bathroom. She attempted propping him up against the wall, but moments later, he slid back down to the ground in a crumpled heap. Frustrated, she tried again. This time, he stayed up, but only because she was forcing him to. Jackie stumbled over her words as she reached for his button-down shirt - "I'm just going to... help you out of this."

"No!" Raven protested, smacking her hands away. He sounded like a little kid, that was the effect the alcohol was having on him. "I can do it myself!" He then proceeded to fumble his way over the top two buttons, giving up after they simply refused to un-do. He reluctantly let her nimble hands get to work. What he didn't know was that she was scared out of her mind doing this... the moment she'd touched him the first time, it had burned her hands. Everytime her skin brushed against his as she undid button after button, there was so much electricity that she jolted away.

She stepped back and looked at Raven.

He was looking at her the same way, total confusion was written all over his features.

The moment was broken by laughter coming from the bedroom. Christian had obviously been distracted from his original task of finding painkillers by a curiousity so great that it obviously couldn't be contained inside of him.

"What is it _now, _Cage?"

Jackie sounded exasperated now. He started the trek through the bedroom to the bathroom, waving a packet of something around in the air. "Dude! I just found _condoms _in his bag! You two are_ so_ getting it on behind our backs!" She thought he might have a seizure he was laughing so hard.

Then he noticed a shirtless Raven and Jackie kneeling beside him and stopped abruptly in his tracks. He raised his eyebrows. "Whoa. Didn't think you'd actually do it. I guess if you're that brave, you can take his pants off too." He grinned widely, as if to say 'go on, don't mind me'. Jackie, realising the horrible consequences if she actually did, started refusing profusely. She would've done _anything_ to get off of that subject.

"SHUT UP, the _both_ of you!"

Both former WWE superstars turned and looked at their drunken friend. He was scowling furiously at them. "You've been in here for approximately five minutes and I feel worse! Can the both of you just fuck off and leave me alone?" Then he winced, he was too loud for himself now. His head hurt. His world was spinning. He felt like he was going to throw up again. Raven started moving towards the toilet again, but was rescued by the other two, who gripped at his arms and heaved him over to it. Once he'd finished vomiting up his insides, he wrapped his arms around the base of the toilet protectively. _This_ was where he wanted to stay for the rest of his life.

"C'mon," he heard a male voice say softly. "Just get him into bed and we'll leave."

He felt a female's touch upon his arms. He felt that same female's touch guide him to glorious softness and comfort, then a cool pair of lips pressing lightly against his forehead. Raven sighed contentedly as he curled up into a ball.

Over by the door, Jackie turned around to make sure he was alright... only to find he was already asleep, basking in the blissful silence.

**xxx  
**  
Next chapter is the one everyone's dying for... promise!


	9. Chapter 9

**Save Me**

**Title:** Save Me

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Jackie Gayda/Raven, Traci Brooks/Matt Bentley, Gail Kim/Jeff Jarrett

**Summary:** Raven's seen as dark, destructive - the picture of death. And yet he really does prove that opposites attract when Jackie Gayda comes calling...

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own WWE, TNA or any of the characters used. The idea for the story was something I got when I saw Jackie and Raven together at Final Resolution 2006.

**xxx**

_A searing pain in his forehead. _

_A blinding light soaring through the blinds._

_A woman beside him._

_One might see only one of these things when they wake up, but he had somehow managed to succeed the amazing feat of getting all three. _

_His head hurt too much._

_His body hurt too much._

_His throat hurt too much._

_His heart hurt too much._

_He let out a groan and rolled over, eyes closing as he did so. Surely a few more hours of sleep would cure all of that…_

He awoke hours later, with a perspective that had hardly changed. Sure, the pain in his head was no longer pounding like a jackhammer (but rather, it was now a dull throbbing), and the main in his throat had gone, but everything else still hurt. Fading light was pouring through the blinds now; the sky a pretty mixture of oranges, pinks and yellows – the sun was setting. Birds were chirping loudly outside the window.

"Shut up," he muttered to the birds, pulling the sheets up over his head. But the birds continued to whistle and sing, unwilling to let the surliness of the man bring down their chipper mood.

"I said shut the hell up," he growled, slamming his pillow on top of his head, trying vainly to block out the chirping.

Again, the birds chirped, continuing on with their merry little lives.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. The birds, startled by his angry tone of voice, and how loud it was, flew away, leaving him once more in a blissful silence.

The woman was still beside him, only now she was awake. She must've heard him yelling because she looked over at him and smiled. He had but one question.

"Woman. What are you doing in my bed?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Raven."

"You didn't answer my question."

She tilted her head to the right. "I came back later after Christian made me leave. I wanted to make sure you were alright after last night."

"Judging by the way I'm feeling now, I'm trusting it was a pretty bad night."

She didn't say anything, just nodded. Things were coming back to him now – the loss of yesterday's match with Sean Waltman, drinking himself stupid, retching, vomiting… he groaned loudly and placed the pillow back on top of his face, attempting to wish it all away. The pillow was removed from his face a moment later; the blonde Knockout clouding his view – this was not entirely an unpleasant thing.

"You're not fucking helping, you know."

"I _can_ help you!"

He sat up abruptly, causing her to jump back in alarm. He was scowling. "You're not helping me at all! Ever since you've been following me around like a good little girl, you've been nothing more than a hindrance than anything else. I don't fucking get _why, _why the hell do you still stay? Why are you even here? Do you enjoy sitting there and laughing at every time I fuck something else up? Well congratulations missy, you succeeded. I have no job, I have nothing."

There was complete and utter silence. She just stared, eyes boring into him.

"Is that honestly what you think?"

He didn't reply.

"Raven, I'm in _love_ with you, you idiot."

She had his hand in her own now. He looked down at their hands. "Jokes are so funny." This time she just sighed with frustration, throwing his hand aside onto the blankets and sheets. The former diva leaned forward.

"I…" she placed a chaste kiss upon his quivering lips. "love.." He was awarded another one. "you." This time, Jackie didn't just kiss and pull back. She dove in for the kill and rendered him helpless against her body. He was a captive to her seductive acts.

He groaned slightly, his senses were awakening. The littlest things were setting him off; a brush here, a brush there. "Blondie... you can't.."

"But I do," she stated very seriously, kissing him deeper. "You can't help who you fall in love with. And I'm _in love_ with you."

"We're not in love," he tried again. This was desperation, a call for help.

"Okay… you may not be but I am," she said, her voice muffled – her lips were gently pressed against his neck. "I'm completely infatuated. You're all I think about."

What she was saying… the way she was touching him… a culmination of the past few weeks… they all added up into one little ball of emotion that led him to do what he did next. His hand gripped at her wrist again, just like it had upon their first meeting. Her brown eyes met his eyes very briefly, tension crackling between them. He wanted her and this was bad. He wanted to do things to her, it was making him crazy. A little crush had turned into a like… and so…

And so, so then _he _kissed _her._

They were together again the way they had been once in a locker room; tongues dancing a tango. His hands, they were caressing her clothed body. Hands were roaming in places they'd both dreamed of touching. Moments later, she was no longer clothed and neither was he – their kissing had become more passionate; almost frantic. Their naked bodies were touching – skin to skin, flesh to flesh. They were as close as close can be… all he was registering was underneath her soft breasts, the feeling of her beating heart – it was in overdrive. He had a feeling he was the one behind the 'steering wheel', for lack of a better term.

In, out, in, out, in, out. He'd made love to many other women before – _plenty_ others - but none had ever felt quite as special as this. He felt her shudder violently, then the arching of her back underneath him as she came. It was time for his release not long after, and for many minutes after this event had taken place, the two just lay there, arms wrapped around each other, trying to catch their breath (as well as soak in what had just happened). Neither said a word, instead fading into the silence. Without knowing it, the Knockout had fallen asleep – it had been a tiring day for her and now this…

Whereas Raven was lost in his thoughts. She was like the day, he was the night. Forever brooding and trapped in his own dark world, it was far from the same as her. Sunny, cheerful and never seeming to be in a bad mood – usually a girl like that would piss him off. But she… didn't, really, she didn't do that at all, and he couldn't quite wrap his head around these mind-numbing facts, it hurt his brain just to think of it. And yet, even so, he could only come to one conclusion.

Raven _loved _her.

Staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, he let this sink in. He felt no shock. It was as though he had known this for many days, but had not fully registered the minor details. He rolled over onto his side, so that his back was facing her – his eyelids were drooping again. If he truly loved that girl, then it was impossible for her to know. She was the image of purity and innocence, whereas people looked at him and saw death, they saw destruction. To taint or tarnish their reputations like that was a risk he was not willing to take.

Even if it was at the risk of breaking his own heart all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Save Me**

**Title:** Save Me

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Jackie Gayda/Raven, Traci Brooks/Matt Bentley, Gail Kim/Jeff Jarrett

**Summary:** Raven's seen as dark, destructive - the picture of death. And yet he really does prove that opposites attract when Jackie Gayda comes calling...

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own WWE, TNA or any of the characters used. The idea for the story was something I got when I saw Jackie and Raven together at Final Resolution 2006.

**xxx**

He had to leave early, of course.

He couldn't imagine the possibilities of her waking up beside him. Of her remembering what had happened between them the day before. Of her wanting more from him.

Because he couldn't give it to her. He just _couldn't_.

So, he'd woken up early, and quietly made his exit from the room. He'd paused at the door, taking one brief moment to turn around and look back at her sleeping form. The way her hair curled around her face; the length of her eyelashes and how they _just_ brushed against her skin; the way her lips were pursed slightly, as though she were awaiting a kiss in her dreams. These things made him sigh; shake his head and leave, all at the same time.

As he made his way down to the breakfast area in the elevator, he wondered about what happened next. Where did they go from here? He'd have to ignore her, naturally, and take it to the extreme in terms of avoiding her – escaping her clutches. He thought about the previous weeks, and how she hadn't taken a hint then… what would change it now? The fact that they'd slept together had probably only intensified her feelings. The fact that they'd slept together had probably only increased her desire for him, for more, for a _relationship_.

When he reached his level, he exited the elevator, leaving it empty, and worked his way through the crowded breakfast room to one of the only empty tables, grabbing a few slices of toast from the buffet as he moved. He was joined only minutes later.

"Raven my good man, what's up?" Christian asked nonchalantly as he sat down across from him, munching on a raspberry pop-tart. The man shrugged, simply gesturing at his food. It was an excuse, a reason for him not to talk. A reason for him not to think. Christian eyed him carefully.

"What's with you? You've got this really goofy look at your face."

He narrowed his eyes at him, and then pointed his finger at him, screaming out one word of glee: "Aha!"

"What?!"

"You slept with her, didn't you?"

There was silence. Both men stared at each other over their food, each daring the other to say something first. Christian's question was something of genuine curiousity, but it was also a challenge. He could deny it, he surmised, or he could admit it. That was part of the challenge, finding the correct answer. Christian's lips twitched, he was about to say something, when Raven gave him the briefest of nods. Christian broke into a huge grin.

"You sly dog."

Christian's reaction made him smirk.

"So how was it?" he queried casually, "Good? Bad? Wild? Is she totally kinky like Alex Shelley says?" Then he paused, giving Raven time to think it over.

"It was… nice."

Christian was aghast; flabbergasted. "Nice? That's _it_? You just slept with one of the most attractive girls to come to TNA, whom is pretty much in love with you, and all you can say is that it was _nice_?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Raven stuck out his chin stubbornly; defiant. "That it was the best in my life?"

"Uh, YES."

"Well, it was."

His friend smiled. He was happy for him.

"And you told her, I'm assuming?"

Now _he_ was dumbfounded.

"Told her what?"

Christian glared at him.

"That you love her!"

"Uh… nope."

The blonde Canadian didn't say anything. "Well, that's alright. That can be salvaged."

"She said it to me though."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly did you do?"

"… fell asleep."

Christian slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Jackass."


	11. Chapter 11

Save Me

**Save Me**

**Title:** Save Me

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Jackie Gayda/Raven, Traci Brooks/Matt Bentley, Gail Kim/Jeff Jarrett

**Summary:** Raven's seen as dark, destructive - the picture of death. And yet he really does prove that opposites attract when Jackie Gayda comes calling..

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own WWE, TNA or any of the characters used. The idea for the story was something I got when I saw Jackie and Raven together at Final Resolution 2006.

**xxx**

"Jackie."

A voice made her look up. She'd been sitting in her locker room, head propped up by her elbows, lost in her own thoughts. It had been three weeks since she'd seen Raven last, the day after they'd slept together, and she'd had no contact with him since then.

She groaned when she saw who was addressing her. Jeff Jarrett. God, she should've known upon hearing that Southern drawl. But he wasn't alone – Alex Shelley was by his side, video camera in hand. Both of them wore sick grins on their faces.

"What do you want, Jeff? Alex?" She asked them pointedly, eyebrow arched. "I'm not really in the mood for your crap today."

"Alex here," Jeff gestured absent mindedly at the two-tone hair coloured man. Alex stepped forward, raising his video camera, "had a very fascinating video to show me earlier."

"Umm…" A puzzled expression crossed Jackie's features. "He uses his video camera to tape himself wrestling. I doubt it was that fascinating."

Alex raised a hand to his chest, placing it over his heart. "Jackie, I'm hurt. Truly offended." His facial expression crumpled as he used that same hand to wipe away an imaginary tear near his eye. Jarrett leaned over, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in consolation. "There there, Alex, there there."

Jackie sighed. "Was there a point to this?"

Alex straightened himself, brushing Jarrett's arm off his shoulder.

"There sure is dollface."

He leaned down by her side, opening the camcorder. He pressed the little play button on it, and an image filled the little screen.

_A hotel corridor. _

_A blonde woman._

The footage zoomed in towards the woman's rear end. Jackie peered closely at the screen, recognizing the pleated plaid skirt the woman was wearing in it.

"Um, is that me?"

Alex grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I'm not _GAY_. You're hot."

A blush permeated Jackie's cheeks as she looked up at him. "Thanks… I think."

He just shook his head, grinning all the while, before reaching over with his hand and directing her face in the direction of the camcorder once more. He pressed the play button again, and the frozen image sprung to life and the footage commenced rolling.

_The woman, now established to be Jackie, knocked on the door in front of her._

"_Raven? Are you in there?"_

_Sounds could be heard from the inside of the room. Moving._

"_Raven? Can we talk please?"_

_A grunt… and then a roar. "GO AWAY WOMAN!"_

_She sighed, blowing wisps of her blonde hair upwards. "But I think last night is really evidence of why we need to talk…"_

"_Nothing happened last night, blondie."_

_Her mouth fell open in shock._

"_So you call sleeping together nothing?"_

_There was silence for a few moments. She could hear heavy breathing on the other side of the door. Finally, he spoke, but it was in a very different voice. A low one, a strangled one – like he was forcing himself to speak._

"_I'm checking out in ten minutes. By the time I come out, I don't want you there."_

_Jackie didn't say anything._

"_Got it?"_

_She raised her head, nodding slowly. Words didn't seem possible at that moment. But then she realized he couldn't see her, and at this rate, he probably never would again, and it didn't even matter to him. She sure didn't. Nothing did._

"_I'm leaving now."_

_And she walked away._

_Just like that._

The screen went black at that point, as the footage had come to an end. Jackie stared wordlessly into the blank screen, as memories of that horrible moment swam back into her mind. She loved someone who didn't love her back. It was like falling in love with Charlie Haas all over again, only this time there was no Dawn Marie to interfere. There was just Raven's head. Jackie didn't know whether Raven had felt love before, but she knew that she felt it whenever she kissed him. She knew that she felt it that night when they made love. After that, she felt invincible. She remembered waking up that next morning, knowing he'd already left for breakfast, but still feeling great. She still felt like she was on top of the world. That feeling called love…it was like a drug. At first, she thought, people denied even having an addiction, but over time, you got used it. You finally admitted it. Love made her experience things she'd never felt before, or at least thought she had felt before. When she took that "drug", she flew to places she'd never flown to before. When the "drug" was over, or she didn't see him anymore, she felt sad and incomplete. At the same time, love made her feel weak and powerless – something she didn't really want to feel… but if it meant she could keep him by her side, it was okay.

"Jackie?" Alex waved a hand in front of her face. She had been silent for a few minutes. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm okay."

Jarrett pushed him out of the way furiously. "Cut the crap, Alex!" He leaned down in front of her face.

"So, you've got a little thing goin' on with Raven there, have you? A little romance?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious from that video that," she scrunched up her nose, "I do not."

"Jackie, I really hate to break it to you," Jarrett's facial expression told otherwise; something of pure mirth, pure glee, "but the gossip around here is that you're in love with him."

"What's it to you?"

"Well, you see, my lovely little Knockout… you can no longer walk around this joint tellin' people that I "owe" you somethin'. Because as of right now, I owe you nothin'. Do you get what I'm sayin' here?"

"Can't say I do." She was being obstinate now.

Jarrett rolled his eyes. "You cross me once Gayda, and young Alex here will broadcast this tape to an entire nation of people. Not only will it change their opinions of you, I don't think your dear sweet little Ravvy-poo would be so pleased with it, now would he?"

He smirked, eyes locked on hers.

She spat in his face, violently, like a hissing cat. Jarrett jerked back, hand flying to his face immediately, wiping at the saliva. Once he pulled his hand away, his expression was even more angry.

"You little bitch!"

Movement. The flash of a hand. The sound of flesh on flesh. The echoing noise. The pain. The cry that came from her own mouth. The tinge of red forming on her cheek. They all came too quickly.

Alex stepped forward, eyebrows furrowed. "Jackie, are you –"

Jarrett raised one finger in warning. "Save it Shelley." Alex lowered his head.

"Have we reached an understandin', Jackie?"

She didn't say anything.

"HAVE WE?!"

Not wanting to experience it again, she nodded feebly.

"Good. You work for me now, girl. Look smart, chin up, chest out, take a deep breath and smile. Things can only get," he smirked, "better for you from here on out. I expect you at the Planet Jarrett locker room later tonight, sweetpea. Be there, or you know what happens."

He nodded at Alex, who exited the room. Then he waved at her, almost mockingly, before leaving himself. Jackie watched them go; feeling like her stomach had just dropped. She couldn't remember ever feeling so bad in her entire life.


End file.
